Herbie and the Bees
One day, Herbie was outside the lookout watering some flowers. Suddenly, a bee flies right in front of his face. Yikes! A bee! Herbie says as he jumps back. But the bee merely just lands on one of the flowers Herbie had watered. Herbie wanted to shoo off the bee, but he didn't want it to fly and land on him much less sting him. Uh, hey there little bee. Herbie says nicely. Can you please fly onto another flower? I'm busy watering these ones. The bee looked at Herbie, but didn't move. This made Herbie more nervous. Heheh, um little bee? Herbie says a little bit nervously. Can you find another flower to land on? Please? Then the bee flew right onto Herbie's nose. Ah! Ah! Get off! Get off! Herbie says while shaking around. The bee eventually flies off Herbie, but back onto the flower. *shudders* Creepy crawler. Said Herbie. Then Skye approaches. Hey Herbie! How's your flowering watering coming along? She asks. Ok I guess. Herbie said. I just can't get this one bee to go away. I don't want to hurt it, but I don't want it here. He says. Skye giggles. It's just a bee Herbie, it won't bother you if you don't bother it. Said Skye. Herbie looks back at the flowers. The bee was still there on the flower. Trust me, you'll do fine watering the flowers with just one bee. Skye said. Ok Skye. If you say so. Said Herbie as he resumes watering the flowers. He was still nervous about the bee, but started getting used to it. Heh, Skye was right! It's just one bee. Herbie says while smiling. But as soon as he finished those words, another bee flies onto another flower. Herbie gasps. O-o-o-ok then, two bees heheh, not a big deal. He says nervously. But then another bee flies onto a flower. Herbie started to back up a bit. Th-th-three bees? Herbie said. Then two more bees fly in. Then four more, and then ten more. Soon, a small swarm of bees flew around the patch of flowers. Ahhhhh! Too many Bees! Herbie says as he runs into the lookout. Chase and Zuma were inside watching Apollo the super pup. Herbie dashes in while panting. What's the matter Herbie? Chase asks. Bees! Bees! Bees! Everywhere on those flowers! I can't go back out there! Herbie said sacredly. Calm down dude. Said Zuma. Just welax. Herbie starts to breathe more slowly. Whew! I'm ok now. Herbie said. Maybe you should take a break and watch Apollo with us. Said Chase. Ok! I could use a small break. Says Herbie as he lays down on a pillow and watches the tv screen. A little later, the show ended. Chase, Zuma, and Herbie all get up from their pillows. Gweat show huh Hewbie? Said Zuma. Sure was. Herbie says. I guess I should get back to watering the flowers. You sure you'll be ok Herbie? Asked Chase. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Herbie says as he walks out the lookout and returns to the flowers. But when he got there, the bees had not left the area and where still buzzing around the flowers. Oh no! They're still here?! Herbie says surprisingly. Why don't you just fly somewhere else? There are more flower patches in Adventure Bay! Said Herbie. Ryder then walks out and sees Herbie just sitting there. He walks over to him and sees that Herbie looked sad. Is everything ok Herbie? Ryder asks. No. Herbie said sadly. Those bees won't buzz off and I want to finish watering the flowers. Herbie says while pointing at the bees and the flowers. Oh Herbie. Ryder says kneeling down while rubbing Herbie's back. You may not see it, but those bees are actually helping those flowers. Helping? How Ryder? Herbie asks. When bees stop on flowers to get nectar, they also pick up pollen from the flowers. And when the fly to find more nectar or go back to the hive, they drop pollen onto other flowers. And that pollen is very important to a flower's life, because flowers need pollen so they can create new seeds. So while they're buzzing around those flowers, they're also dropping pollen onto them, allowing those flowers to make new seeds and potentially new flowers. Wow! I never knew that bees could be so important. Said Herbie. Well, I guess they can hang around those flowers for a little while longer. Besides, I can always water them anytime. He added. That's right! Said Ryder. Just wait a little longer, and you'll be able to water those flowers again. Herbie smiles. Thank Ryder! Herbie says while licking Ryder's face. Ryder laughs. No problem Herbie. He gets back up and walks back into the lookout. Have fun! He said. Herbie, now feeling much more welcome to the bees, walks happily to the patch of flowers. You guys can stay here for as long as you want. Herbie said. Juuuust as long as you stay on the flowers. He adds, referencing to his fear of insects. After he said that, a bee flies on his nose again. Herbie looks at the bee nervously. Um, h-hello little bee. He says with a nervous smile. The bees buzzes onto the top of his cap and rests there. Heheheh, you m-must be p-pretty tired huh? Said Herbie, still a little nervous. Flying around those flowers m-must be exhausting. Then the rest of the bees join the bee on Herbie's hat and rest on top of it as well. Herbie got even more nervous, but didn't move. W-well, I guess if you guys want to rest, then i'll rest a little too. Herbie says as he slowly walks under a tree for shade and lays down on the grass. H-hope you guys get some good resting time. Herbie said. He then yawns and dozes off. A while later, Herbie wakes up. *yawn* That was pretty refreshing. He said. U-um, bees? Are y-you guys still resting u-up there? Herbie says a he looks up at his hat only to see no bees on it anymore. I wonder where the went. He said. A strong breeze blows his direction. It's getting pretty windy. He said. Herbie then finds the bees clustering on a tree branch. They must be stuck here because of the wind. Herbie said. Maybe we can make a hive for them until the wind dies down! He then spots Roader walking by. Hey Roader! Do you know where Rocky is? Asked Herbie. Rocky is busy right now. Said Roader. He, Ryder, Skye, and Marshall are on a mission. He added. Herbie knew that the bees needed shelter, or they'll too cold from the wind. But he didn't know how to make one. *sigh* I know a place where they can stay. Herbie says while turning to his pup house. It was big enough to fit all of the bees in. And Herbie could stay with them to help keep them warm. If I don't share my pup house with the bees, they probably won't make it through this wind. Herbie said. He was still aware of his fear of insects, but he was also aware of the bees in need. He then walks over to the bees. H-hello? B-bees? Herbie said nervously. The bees then set their attention on Herbie, who backs up a bit. H-hi there, b-bees. Said Herbie, still nervous. W-would you like to stay with me in my pup house until the wind dies down? He asks. The bees then get out from the tree. Herbie leads them to his pup house, which the bees happily fly into. Glad you l-like it. Said Herbie. Now i'll get in so you won't be as cold. The bees make room for Herbie, who nervously gets inside the space the bees made for him. Then the bees cling onto Herbie for more warmth. Herbie wanted to move so the bees could get off, but he doesn't. *nervous giggle* This wind won't be long, I h-hope. Herbie says while laying down waiting for the wind to subside. About 30 minutes later, the winds go away. Herbie dozed off 15 minutes into the wait. When he wakes up, he felt that no more bees were on him. Huh, they must've left while I was sleeping. Herbie said. He then got up and walked toward the flowers. Herbie noticed that there were more flowers than before. Woooow! The bees really did help these flowers! Herbie said while smiling brightly. Then, a small breeze blew his hat off his head. Herbie looked at his hat to find flowers decorated on it. He knew the bees probably did it as a sign of thanks for keeping them warm. Awwww. They did this for me? Herbie said. Those bees are really nice. Just then, Ryder, Skye, Marshall, and Rocky returned. Hey Herbie. How's it going with you and the flowers? Asked Skye. It's....going.....great. Herbie said admiring the new flowers. Wooow! Rocky said in awe. These flowers are beautiful! I know. I can thank the bees for this. Said Herbie. Ryder laughs. See Herbie? Bees can really help all sorts of plants, especially flowers. Ryder said. Yep! I know that now. Herbie said. I guess now I can water them again. I can help you with that! Said Marshall. *barks* Water cannon! Marshall then starts to water the flowers. Herbie smiles. Oh thanks Marshall! Said Herbie. He then grabs his watering can and starts watering the plants as well. Soon after, another bee buzzes by. AH! A bee! Herbie exclaims, still being afraid of insects. The bee startles Marshall as well. Yikes! He exclaims moving away from it, but his water cannons were still on and he accidentally turned into Rocky's direction. In no time, Rocky was completely covered in water. Wet! Wet! Wet! Rocky exclaims shaking the water off his body. Oops, sorry Rocky. Marshall said as he turns off his water cannons. Herbie laughs. Rocky's not a flower, so we don't need to water him Marshall. Marshall then laughs followed by Rocky, Skye, and Ryder.